Domestic Bliss
by StupidLeeches
Summary: Entry for Kill a Cullen challenge. Not for the faint of heart. - Edward marries the girl of his dreams. The problem is, she's the girl of Alice's dreams too.


Title: Domestic Bliss

Penname(s): StupidLeeches

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Just two girls, spreading the fanfic love. No relation to SM.

Summary: Edward Cullen meets and marries the girl of his dreams. The only problem is, she's the girl of Alice Brandon's dreams too.

Submitted for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest

Please check out the other entries here :

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/To_Kill_a_Cullen_Contest_Community/76759/

**A/N: **Thank you to our awesome Beta dailyicandy for actually reading this and not thinking we were insane. **WARNING:**This one-shot is kind of different from other things we've written. We struggled with trying to decide if we should post it here- or if you guys would hate it and never read anything by us again ;) We wanted to stretch our legs a little and see what we could do. Domestic Bliss is not for the faint of heart. It might be kind of shocking-

-0-

Sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with. Once upon a time, I loved my husband more than anything or anyone else in the world. That all changed when _she_ walked into my life.

I was introduced to Bella Swan through my friend, Edward Cullen. He met her during his residency and they fell fast and hard for each other. He brought her to dinner one night and the rest, as they say, is history.

Bella and I became fast friends. I love to torture her with make-overs every chance I get. With her cute little figure and beautiful long chestnut hair, she is gorgeous; since my own hair is short and spiky, I love to live vicariously through Bella. I love to play with her hair, brushing and styling it as long as she will sit still and allow me to.

I even shop for Bella, dragging her with me every chance I get. Of course, sometimes she refuses to join. When I'm out on my own I pick up things for Bella that I think she would be hot in. Edward has thanked me many times for my shopping binges. He especially loves when I buy her lingerie. And I have to admit, she looks amazing in everything I find for her. I know this because I have her model everything for me before she shows Edward.

Bella and Edward were married six months. When Bella asked me to be her Maid of Honor, I was thrilled. I couldn't wait to get started shopping with her. Wedding gowns, shoes, jewelry, I could see it all flashing before my eyes. And then it hit me: my best friend was getting married...and I wasn't happy about it.

Jasper and I started having trouble in our marriage about the same time. He was angry that I was constantly at Edward and Bella's apartment. He repeatedly accused me of having an affair with Edward. But he never could have imagined that my attachment was with Bella.

The wedding came and went. I was finally able to convince Jasper that Edward and I weren't sneaking around. We begin spending more time together as a group, going on double dates and having dinner together. We were just two normal married couples. And we became close; Jasper and Edward going out while Bella and I would have girls night.

Tonight was one of our girls nights. While Jasper and Edward were at the football game, Bella and I were hanging out at their place., I am painting her toe nails while she flips through a magazine. She's reading an article about couples that have open marriages.

"This is interesting," Bella muses out loud.

"Yeah? Do you think you could have an open marriage?" I ask, more curious than I should be.

"I don't think so. Wouldn't it be weird? To have sex with someone other than your husband?"

"Maybe not," I shrug, trying to be nonchalant. "You could be open with another couple that you already have a personal connection with."

"Like who?" Bella asks and drops the magazine into her lap.

"For example? Jasper and I? We all know one another pretty well, I think. So it wouldn't be as awkward." I begin to massage her foot, trying to relax her.

"Yeah I guess," Bella's voice lingers off and she looks like she is deep in thought.

I see her body starting to relax and she flexes her foot in my hand. I look down at my hands and then up her bare leg. She is wearing short shorts, I'm itching to run my hand up her ankle, to her calf.

"Have you thought about me that way?" Bella asks suddenly. "Are you attracted to Edward?"

"Oh. Well, to be honest, I'm attracted to both of you. How could I not be? You're beautiful. Pale skin, dark eyes and long luxurious hair. And Edward, well you know what he looks like. That wild hair of his just begs to be tugged on while he goes down on you. And his eyes, those are fuck me eyes." I tell her. I'm a no non-sense kind of girl and don't want her to have any lingering questions.

"Oh! I didn't realize that you," Bella's face begins to blush red, "felt that way about me."

"Bella, how could I not?" I ask her and begin to trail my hand up her leg absently. "You are fantastic and my best friend. It just makes sense."

Bella stares at me silently. She's nibbling on her bottom lip, deep in thought. I notice when I trail my fingers up the back of her knee, she shivers and goose bumps pop up all over her skin.

When I see her reaction I fight back my own shudder but I can't control it when my nipples pucker and beg for attention. Bella's eyes grow wide and I follow her gaze down. My reaction is evident through the thin material of my t-shirt and it turns me own all the more. I wonder what it would feel like if she were touching me too. Just the thought makes my clit tingle to life. My pussy is already getting wet.

Bella stands abruptly and takes my hand in hers. As I stand I realize for the first time, now that we are facing on another, her eyes have gone darker, the pupils changing rapidly. Bella turns, leading me through the living room and down the hall to the master bedroom. It smells like a combination of Edward and Bella.

I'm shocked when Bella pulls her shirt up and over her head. There's no preamble, no questions asked, just her and her beautiful round, bare breasts that bounce with her movements.

"Bella," I say her name in barely a whisper and then I step closer so I can touch. If she'll allow it, that is.

Before I can ask permission she reaches for my hands to pull me against her. We stare into each others eyes. When she licks her lips I can't take it anymore. I need to taste her.

I place my mouth over hers, sucking her pouty bottom lip into my mouth and running my tongue across it. My hands are cradling her face gently. I press my fingers against her jaw and she opens her mouth to me, allowing me to stroke her tongue with my own.

Fuck. She tastes so sweet. Like honey and something spicy. I don't expect her to embrace me when she does. Her hands latch onto my hips, her fingertips under the edge of my shirt, caressing my stomach gently. Those hands. I've been dreaming about them for months now. Wondering what they'd feel like on my body.

I pull my mouth away from hers, giving us both a chance to catch our breath.

"Bella, I want to see you in that red crotchless thing we bought together last week. I want to make you cum while you wear it. It's my name you should be screaming, not Edward's." I tell her with earnest.

Bella moans and moves her hands up my stomach, just under my breasts. She seems a little timid about touching me there. Which is funny, considering she's shirtless and just had my tongue down her throat. She looks up into my eyes, seeming more determined now and I lift my arms so that she can pull my shirt off.

Her tiny hands rid me of it quickly and she stands there, taking all of me in. My thighs are covered in my juices and when I drop my arms, I pull my yoga pants off. I'm not wearing panties, which seems to surprise Bella only a little.

Bella licks her lips when she sees my bare pussy. Her hands clench and unclench into fists. I smirk when I see that her nipples are pebbled and poking out at me, begging to be tasted. Begging for me to bite them.

I place my hands on her waist and pull her back to me. Our breasts, graze one another and it sends electric shocks through my nipples, down to my aching clit. Bella reaches up and digs her fingers into my short hair, pulling me until our mouths crash together once more.

Bella begins to move me backward, toward the bed and I drop down on the coverlet, pulling her with me. She's straddling my legs, on all fours hovering above me but not touching, except for our lips, which never break. I whimper against her mouth.

The need to feel her naked body against mine is overwhelming. I've waited long enough to get what I want. I'm horny because it's been so long since Jasper and I have had sex. I haven't desired him since Bella. And now that I'm getting what I want, I feel like I'm going to burst into flames.

I shift my legs, rubbing my wet thighs together for the friction that I'm seeking but it doesn't help. Bella trails kisses down my chin to my neck, flicking her tongue out between nibbles. My back arches off of the bed. I want her to keep going, to pay homage to my breasts. I bring one hand down between our bodies and slide it over my hip, making a trail to my cunt. I swirl my fingers around my entrance, picking up my arousal before bringing it up to my clit.

I slide my free hand up her silky skin, starting at the back of her thighs, over her ass and up her back into her hair. I tug her hair roughly, already knowing what my girl likes from our many sex talks about the guys. Bella growls into my neck and bites harder.

"Fuck, Bella, that feels so good," I moan. I move my hand over her back, pushing down, trying to get her out of her hovering position, so I can feel her against me. But she doesn't allow it. She lifts her head to meet my heavy lidded eyes before she looks down at my hand where it's working my pussy.

"Tsk tsk, Alice. That's supposed to be my job, isn't it? Please don't play with my toys unless I give you permission," Bella chastises me gently.

I groan when Bella pulls my hand away and places my fingers in her mouth, "God, Alice. It's about time you let me taste you. I've been wanting you for so long."

Her words set me off and I can't wait to have her against me any longer. I try to bring her body down again but instead of allowing it, she flips us over and I'm kneeling on top of her now. Even better.

I don't waste time, immediately diving into her breasts. One hand softly knead her left as my lips descend towards her right breast. I pull her nipple into my mouth and bite it gently, grinning against her skin when she arches up to meet me. I suck her nipple into my mouth, just a little rougher than necessary before I switch sides, wanting to give the other breast the same attention.

Bella lifts her hips off of the bed and I lean forward on my elbows so that I can hold myself up better. I place a hand on her right breast and take her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, tugging and rolling it gently. I lift my head to watch as it reacts to my touch. She's so fucking beautiful and sexy.

I release her breast and move my hand down her breast bone, her stomach and then circle her navel with my finger before I continue. She's lifting her hips over and over, thrusting into the air and I can't deny her what she wants.

I cup her heat in the palm of my hand and then slip my fingers into her. She's so fucking tight and wet that it almost makes me go over the edge.

Bella is gasping my name over and over. At first I think it's because she's so turned on, but then she grabs a handful of my hair and pulls it, making me look up. She's pointing with her free hand, gesturing to the nightstand. I pull my hand away from her pussy and climb off of the bed to open the drawer.

There is a box of toys there that I'm pretty familiar with, considering I'm the one that bought them all for her. "Perfect," I grin at her lust filled face as she watches me. I pull out a vibrator and a few other miscellaneous items and climb back onto the bed.

I don't wait for her to tell me what she's wanting me to do. I already know her like the back of my hand. Bella likes a lot of clit stimulation and she wants to get off before she feels Edward's dick fill her. But Edward isn't here and it's all mine this time. I'm a selfish being. I don't like to share.

I flip the vibrator on and lick the tip of it before placing it against her clit. Bella immediately moans in satisfaction and I begin to stroke it up and down, coating it with her arousal.

"Al...Alice," she stammers my name and I look up at her. "Turn around. I want to put my mouth on you. I want you to cum with me."

I don't ask questions because my clit is needing the attention so badly that I could never deny her this. I turn my body so that I'm straddling over her face and then I lower my hips down as she lifts her head.

When her mouth is on me, her flat broad tongue licking against me clit, I almost lose my concentration. The hand holding the vibrator stops for a second and Bella lifts her hips to get me moving again.

I throw the vibrator aside, not having any use for it anymore. I just want to tongue fuck her and have her cum in my mouth.

I bite her clit, gently at first and then a little harder when Bella does the same to me. We begin a pattern of mirroring what the other does. It's hard for me to believe that neither of us has ever been with another female because, God, the things her mouth is doing to me. It's indescribable.

I press my pussy down to Bella's face, my hips moving with the movement of her tongue. Bella's hips lift off of the bed to meet my mouth and I press my face down into her pretty little pussy. My tongue is moving faster. I can tell that she's just as close as I am and I want to make sure that we cum together.

My hands move to her thighs, pulling them open a little further and I feel that the muscles under her smooth skin are starting to tremble.

My vision begins to blur a little as Bella presses her tongue against my clit harder and harder. I can't hold off any longer. After taking one last swipe at her swollen flesh I lift my head and try to inhale.

"Fuck. Bella. I'm cumming. Come with me," I beg her even though my voice is so strained that I can barely speak. I scream out her name again and close my eyes tightly, reveling in the bliss that she's giving me. There is a roar in my ears and flashes of light behind my eyelids. I ride it out against Bella's face because she's still licking and biting my sensitive flesh.

"Bella. Bella," I pant her name before diving back down, needing to taste her. To feel her cum on my tongue. She takes one last lick of my pussy before I feel her head fall back on her pillow. I can feel her panting breaths against my thighs and my wet cunt. It's hard for me to imagine that I'm getting turned on again so quickly but I am.

I work my mouth against her, determined to have her cum for me. I hear her scream my name but I keep going. I don't want to stop until she's given me all that she can. Her hips roll against my mouth and I lap her up, not willing to lose a drop. Bella's hands are gripping my thighs. She's digging her fingers into my flesh, causing both pleasure and pain.

After her orgasm passes I lick her, from her clit all the way down her slit and she does the same for me. It makes me shiver with need. I turn my face into her thigh and lick it before biting it gently and muttering against her skin.

"Thank you, Bella," I tell her, "I love you." I whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

I lift my face when I hear her gasp of horror. Did I go too far?

I turn my head to look back at her but I see that her eyes are on the door. I turn to follow her gaze and that's when I realize that the roar in my ears wasn't from the orgasm.

It was from Edward.

He and Jasper are standing just inside the room, twin looks of disgust on their faces. I thought watching two females was every guys fantasy? I guess not.

I sit up, straddling Bella's waist and trying to ignore how it presses my tingling clit against her flat abdomen.

"Jas-" I begin but he turns and walks away without a word.

Bella pushes me off of her and stands to go to Edward. But he backs away.

"Edward, this isn't what you think. I love you." Bella tells him with a shaky voice. Edward scoffs and shoves her away at her admission.

"Fuck you, Bella. You cheating whore," he exclaims harshly.

"Cheating whore? Really, Edward? You can have your own affairs but I can't?" Bella steps back and reaches out for my hand.

I hadn't known that Edward was cheating on Bella. They had never given any indication they weren't happy together.

"One time, Bella. ONE TIME. And it was mistake. Leah and I were drunk," Edward says. He looks hurt and shell shocked.

I hear movement in the front part of the apartment. Slamming doors and stomping feet and then Jasper is back. He looks me in the eye, holding my gaze for a few long seconds before he says, "I love you, Alice" and raises the barrel of the shotgun he keeps in the cab of his truck. His tortured face and Bella moving to jump in front of me are the last things I see before my life ends.

-0-

I killed my wife in cold blood. I'd probably do it again if I was given the chance.

She claimed to love me. Claimed to cherish me so long as we both shall live. And then she lied.

Finding her having sex with her best friend was the last thing I thought I'd see when Edward screamed from his bedroom.

Edward and I had been at football game and he's spilled ketchup down his shirt. He needed to change before our trip to a local bar. I waited on him in the living room until I heard him. It sounded like he was being tortured. I half expected someone had broken in and we'd surprised them by coming back early.

And then I remembered that the girls were staying in tonight. Bile rose in my throat. I thought I would walk into the master suite to find my wife being tortured or badly beaten, possibly even dead. Instead, I see her fucking someone I trusted.

A few months ago I noticed Alice was acting differently. We hadn't had sex in some time and it was definitely not by my own doing. I loved to feel my wife's body under mine. To touch my lips to hers and hear her moan my name. But then it all came to a screeching halt.

Our marriage was perfect until Edward brought Bella into Alice's life. Then Alice became obsessed with being at Bella's all the time. I thought she was having an affair with Edward until I saw how much he loved Bella. I began to relax after that but Alice was still distant. I tried talking to Alice, many times, asking her if I'd done something wrong. I just wanted to fix it.

But now I know why that couldn't happen.

I walked out of the bedroom on autopilot when Alice looked up at me, her lips glistening and her eyes full of lust. I left the front door open when I walked to my truck. I wouldn't be outside long. I just needed to grab my gun.

I've never raised a hand to another human. Especially not Alice. I never dreamed I'd be ending her life for ruining mine.

When I pointed it at her, she seemed unsurprised. The only change of expression that surfaced was when Bella jumped in front of the shell I was about to release. Then she looked horrified that I was sending Bella to hell with her.

My aim was accurate and the shell ripped through the side of Bella's neck and straight into Alice's forehead. They both fell over. Bella on the floor and Alice on the bed, both of them surrounded by growing pools of blood.

I dropped the gun to my side and looked at Edward. He hadn't moved from his spot but he finally said, very calmly, "I should call an ambulance. And the police."

"Yeah," I told him, "I'll go have a seat on the couch".

When the cops arrived and cuffed me, I didn't protest. The EMT's examined both my wife and Edward's wife and pronounced them both dead. _My aim is true and just_.

I am taken to a patrol car then and placed in the back seat. They are gentle with me, making sure I don't bump my head.

As I look out the window, I see Edward is climbing into a different patrol car. They are probably bringing him in for questioning.

I lean my head back against the seat of the car and close my eyes to block out the bright swirling lights. No more to see here. Just another day of domestic bliss.


End file.
